Stone Cold Heart-Eric Divergent Love Story
by BeBrave09
Summary: Aviana Prior is the older sister of Beatrice Prior. In the day of the choosing ceremony she transfers to dauntless with a strong desire to prove herself. She catches the eye of a certain dauntless leader as she struggles with the matters of the heart but also with her divergence.
1. Chapter 1

**Stone Cold Heart**

 _ **It is said that there is no decision that we can make that doesn't come with some sort of balance or sacrifice.**_

 **Today. I'll embark on** **a new stage in my life and the decision I am going to make about my future will be permanent and irrevocable.**

 **After the war, most of the world was destroyed, our ancestors created this system of factions that is supposed to maintain peace and order.**

 **There are five factions which value different things.**

 **Erudite: -They value logic and knowledge.**

 **Candor: - They value honesty; they tell you the truth even when you don't want to hear it.**

 **Amity: - They are all about kindness and optimism.**

 **Dauntless: - They are brave; you could tell that they don't fear anything.**

 **Abnegation: - Selflessness is the word that defines abnegation, vanity is completely rejected; it is all about helping others. Also, it is the faction where I belong, at least until the Choosing Ceremony.**

 **Every 16-year-old has to take an aptitude test. The test is supposed to tell where you truly belong.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **I was sitting in the waiting room, picking at my nails when I heard my name being called.**_

" _ **Aviana Prior!" I slowly got up from the chair, feeling every cell of my body tremble.**_

 _ **I opened the door to see a large, light room and a mirror wall. I only glanced at it for a few seconds, taking in my features, big chocolate brown eyes, small nose, plump pink lips and wavy burgundy hair, neatly made in a simple bun.**_

 _ **Quickly, I turned away taking slow steps in the direction of a chair surrounded by wires and a big computer. I sat on it letting out a quiet sigh.**_

 _ **"I don't understand you, abnegation and mirrors." Said a feminine voice and I turned to see the woman who called my name. She had dark messy hair, olive skin, and small dark eyes. I gave her a small smile when I answered.**_

" _ **We reject vanity."**_

" _ **I know" she answered in a bored voice. "My name is Tori, by the way."**_

 _ **She introduced herself while she took a small cup which contained a dark liquid.**_

" _ **What is this?" I asked with slight concern.**_

 _ **"It's just a serum you need to drink in order to take the test." She answered monotonously.**_

 _ **I drank it with a big gulp while I closed my eyes feeling my body zoning out.**_

 _ **I woke up in the same room, now empty, I looked around to see a girl standing a few feet away, she looked just like me.**_

" _ **Choose!" she said in a demanding voice. I turned to see several pieces of meat and knives placed on round tables.**_

" _ **Why do I have to choose?" I asked staring at the girl just to see her vanish in a matter of seconds.**_

 _ **A low growl grabbed my attention, I turned back to see a big dog with menacing eyes, ready for attack.**_

 _ **That's why I needed to choose; I mentally scolded myself. The dog started to run towards me while I fell to my knees closing my eyes. I heard a squeal and opened my eyes to an adorable puppy sniffing me.**_

" _ **Puppy!" said a sweet voice and I looked at my left side to see a small girl wearing a grey dress. The furious growl returned and so did the big dog who turned to attack the girl.**_

 _ **I got up quickly and started to run as I threw myself at the dangerous creature.**_

 _ **I opened my eyes this time in a train. I saw a tall man hiding his face behind a newspaper.**_

 _ **"Do you know this man?" spat a voice behind me. I turned backward and in front of me stood an old man who held a picture before my eyes. I looked at it and realised the man in the picture was the same man who hid behind the newspaper.**_

 _ **Then, my mouth opened without thinking as I blurted out.**_

" _ **Yes, he is right there!" I said pointing to the man who now held a knife towards me.**_

 _ **I prepared to defend myself, instead I awoke in the chair and saw Tori typing something fast in the computer.**_

 _ **"C mon, get up quickly! If somebody asks you are going to tell them, you got sick and I sent you off." She said in an agitated, scared voice. I blinked fast, confused.**_

" _ **What was my test result?" I asked.**_

" _ **Abnegation…" said before continuing "and dauntless, erudite and candor."**_

 _ **What? I mentally asked myself hearing my heartbeat accelerating, almost to jump out of my chest.**_

 _ **"It's called divergence. You can't tell this to anyone, it's dangerous. I manually entered for you abnegation and that would be the best for you to choose tomorrow at the ceremony. Now leave." She said opening the back door for me and I stepped out of the building bewildered.**_

" _ **A divergent?" I thought out loud. I heard stories about divergent, I never believed they actually exist, let alone the possibility of me being one. And now what am I supposed to choose?**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

 **"Aviana, are you awake?" I heard my little sister's voice waking me up from my daydreaming. The room was dark as it was night and we were supposed to sleep, but who could sleep knowing that tomorrow it will be a crucial day for my future.**

 **I got up from the bed and lightened a candle as Beatrice made her way towards my bed and took a sit beside me.**

 **"You should be asleep," I said with a serious look but an endearing voice while I brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.**

 **"I know; I just can't sleep. I don't want to pressure you because I know no matter what you will choose with your heart. I only want you not to forget about me." She said the last part in a sad voice while tears filled her beautiful hazel eyes.**

" **Beatrice, I will never do that. You are here." I pointed to my heart.**

" **And you will always be here; you, mom and dad. I am going to carry you with me all the time, in my heart."**

 **I said with while I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and we both engulfed in a tight hug.**

 **I sat on the chair in The Hub, next to my sister and my parents. My mom had a small smile on her face while my dad had a serious look. His eyes, however, had that warm light.**

 **I was nervously playing with my hands as I was waiting for my name to be called by our leader, Marcus Eaton.**

 **I thought about the choice I have to make all night, but I didn't reach a conclusion. I don't want to leave my family but at the same time, I know I don't belong here.**

" **Aviana Prior!" I flinched when I heard my name being called. I shot a last smile to my family and I robotically made my way to the stage I stopped looking at the five bowls in front of me.**

 **Dauntless- burning coals Erudite-water Abnegation-grey stones Amity-soil Candor-glass**

 **I took a big breath while Marcus handed me a small, sharp knife. I made a small cut and looked at the blood that was dripping in my palm.**

 **Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, Divergent.**

 **I saw all this thoughts running in my head and my stomach became queasy. I always said that the best decisions aren't made with your mind but with your instinct.**

 **I squeezed my palm as a drop of blood fell on the burning coals causing them to stir.**

 **"Dauntless!" I heard the voice of Marcus echo through my ears as I made my way to the crowd of teenagers mostly dressed in black. They all cheered enthusiastically. I stole a last glance at my family. I could read bewilderment, sadness and understanding on their faces.**

 **With hot tears in my eyes, I took a seat, squeezing my hands tight and feeling a determined smile forming at the corners of my lips.**

 _ **In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stone Cold Heart

 **Hey guys, here it is chapter 2. If you enjoyed reading it please write a review, your opinion means a lot to me. Kisses :-***

" _ **You are a force to be reckoned with."**_

Chapter 2

The rest of the ceremony passed by quickly and I found myself sprinting out of The Hub with the group of lively Dauntless born and transfers.

The air was thick and cold and I felt it filling my lungs, bringing me to life, a new life. As my feet muscles started to heat up I came to a stop and realized I had to climb on the foundations of the train tracks that sat above. I gripped onto the metal and began to escalate, thrilled by the dauntless experience.

The train moved fast and the crowd started to run, some already jumping onto the moving metal machine.

I fastened the pace and took a leap as I extended my arms to grip on the handles. My left hand grabbed it forcefully and I helped myself with both of my arms, tensing my muscles as I got inside the train and took a seat on the carriage floor.

The adrenaline that filled my system gave a good, invigorating feeling as I felt myself drifting away from my abnegation life more and more.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a girl with beautiful, long copper hair and bright blue eyes. She gave me a smile and extended her hand to shake.

"I am Jessica." She chirped in a girly yet confident voice.

"Aviana," I answered in my smooth, calm voice and returned her the smile.

"You must be from abnegation." Jessica continued looking at the plain, grey dress I was still wearing. The wool kept myself warm and as I touched the material, memories of the life I have just left filled my head. I shook the thoughts away as I answered.

"Yes, and I suppose you come from Amity." My modulated voice said as I took a look at her yellow skirt and red shirt, a common amity outfit.

"Ugh, true. Thank God I left!" she singsong picking with disgust the red material of the shirt and letting out a musical laughter.

We exchanged a large smile before we heard a raspy voice saying.

"Hey, we have to jump!" said a tall boy with authority before he took a few steps back and jumped from the moving train on the roof of a towering building.

"You have to be kidding me!" Jessica hissed and rolled her eyes annoyed.

I shot her a small reassuring smile as I grabbed her hand in mine and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Together?" I asked as the strong wind was hitting me in the face roughly.

"Together!" concluded Jessica, wearing her self-confident smile and we ran a few steps back preparing our leap.

A pitched squeal left my lips as I felt myself bouncing through the icy air and the well-known adrenaline rush flooded my body once again.

As I landed on the rocky stones on my bum I let out a sniffled laugh and soon I was joined by Jessica's fruity laughter.

My cheeks burned, and my lungs were heated but for the first time in my life I felt free and careless.

"Alright, listen up!" a hoarse voice boomed through the crowd with clear authority and all the murmurs died down as we all looked up to the man climbed up on the ledge. He was big build with large, strong arms, tall and imposing. His face looked smug, as he wore a bored smirk and watched us with superiority, his hypnotizing grey eyes shot cold daggers at each and one of the initiates. He had two piercings above his left eyebrow and several tattoos on his arms and neck. The man just emanated dauntless through his pores.

"I'm Eric, one of your leaders." I stared at him in bewilderment, you could tell he was young, he must be very good.

"If you want to enter dauntless, this is the way in." he said gesturing with his hand towards the edge of the roof. Jump, again? I said to myself this time annoyed by the series of jumps we had to do today.

Jessica let out a miffed sigh and rolled her eyes for the second time.

"We have to jump again? And what is waiting for us at the bottom?" asked a tall boy with baby blue eyes. He seemed scared as he was nervously playing with the hem of his blue shirt. _Erudite, I thought_

"You will have to jump and see." Eric answered clearly annoyed by the boy's question. "And if you don't have the guts to do it, you might leave just now. We don't need cowards in Dauntless." He spat the words giving a cold glare to the Erudite boy.

"And that's available for all of you." His voice hissed and his eyes locked with mine for a few seconds as I felt my body tense and breath hitch.

"So, who wants to jump first?" Eric asked already bored by the unwilling, terrified crowd.

I contemplated for a few seconds and raised my hand. I'd rather go first and get it over with than to stay here and die of nervousness.

"I want to go first." I tried to sound determined, but I sounded like a terrified cat, just great.

I made my way fast to the edge of the roof although, my legs felt heavier than ever and the pounding of my heart echoed through my ears.

I climbed onto the ledge and looked down into nothingness. There were probably 1 thousand feet and at the bottom I could spot a huge hole, a hole with what? I thought scared.

"Are you scared, stiff? I can join you if you want." I glanced back to see a guy with dark, brown hair and a stupid smug smile on his face.

"At least, I am brave enough to jump first while you hide behind your friends." I spat looking at him, an arrogant smile playing at the corners of my lips.

"Ooh, the stiff got you, Keith." laughed, probably one of that douche's friends while the other initiates burst into laughter.

I took a last glance down and then I jumped closing my eyes. The fall seemed to last forever, I was free falling and the thick air felt like sharp knives on my skin. I hit something hard which caused me to jump a few feet in the air before I landed roughly on a net.

The intense rush of adrenaline died down and I felt strange tingles on my skin. A strong arm grabbed the net while another grabbed mine and pushed me on my feet. A tall, tanned man with brown eyes stared at me before asking monotonous.

"What's your name?"

"Aviana." I breathed out.

"Sure? You can change it if you want." He answered with a smile. _Dang it, all this dauntless guys look handsome._ I said to myself, my thoughts drifting off to a certain dauntless guy.

I shook my head, clearing my mind before I answered.

"I'm sure, my name represents me; I don't want to change it."

"Alright, first jumper Aviana!"

I made my way to the back of the room waiting for the others.

After 10 minutes, all of us gathered waiting for other instructions.

"My name is Four. I usually work in intelligence, but I will be your instructor."

"Now follow me, I'll show you around."

We were following Four when I felt a playful shove in my arm.

I looked at Jessica, actually, Jess now as she shortened it to sound more dauntless like. She shot me a cheeky smile before whispering and pointing towards Four.

"He really has a strange name."

"I actually, kind of like it." I said, honestly.

"Of course you do, your name is weirder." Jess chirped before hugging me like a child who just did something wrong.

"Whatever, my name is unique and fabulous just like me." I said while we both started to laugh.

Four showed us the pit, also called the center of life in dauntless, the chasm, I really don't want to hang around there, our bedrooms, the bathroom and the cafeteria.

Ugh, the same bathroom for boys and girls and the showers don't even have curtains or something.

He let us change our clothes and burn our old ones and then we had to go to lunch.

"That bathroom terrifies me.'' I said to Jess while pulling on some black leggings.

"I know, that's just gross!" she shivered while she zipped up her black vest with red stripes.

"Nice bum, stiff!" Keith said glancing at me with a large smirk. _Perv_

"Don't you have better things to do?" I spat growing tired of that ignorant prick.

Jess grabbed my arm and we went to the cafeteria.

The place was huge but filled with dauntless members sitting casually, eating and laughing. They all seemed to have fun and enjoy life here.

I smiled at the thought while Jess tried to find a table for us. I followed her a few feet away and she took a seat on the bench and motioned for me to sit beside her. I took the seat only to regret it a few seconds later. Eric was sitting right beside me as he was having a heated argument with Four. _Just my luck_

To be honest, Eric's presence tensed me terribly, not only his hoarse voice, steel look or imposing posture; I just felt strange in his presence, I don't even know how to describe it.

However, I was awakened from my thoughts by Jess's disgusted voice.

"Ew, is that a burger?" she said pointing to the fried piece of meat from a metal bowl.

"I suppose; I never ate one."

"Me neither, we used to take care of animals not slaughter and eat them." She answered with tears in her eyes.

"Well, dauntless have a diet based mostly on proteins as they make so much effort."

"Unlike, amity and abnegation who eat mostly vegetables, plain food."

Said the boy who asked Eric what's waiting for us at the bottom when we were on the roof.

"Did you swallow a book or something?'' Jess chirped while she let out a laugh.

"No, I come from Erudite. My name is Alex, by the way." He answered in a calm voice while he smiled at us.

"Nice to meet you Alex. I am Jess and this is Aviana." Jess said pointing to me while she smiled back.

Another boy, Marc from Candor joined our conversation about our old factions. We laughed as Alex made a cheeky joke about Candor and Marc gave him a similar answer referring to Erudites.

My heart jumped a little when I heard a loud smash on the table from my left side.

"That's enough about your old factions, you came to dauntless. You should be more concerned about making it here and proving yourselves." His voice was hoarse as he looked in my eyes intensely as if he was referring specifically to me. _I hate it when people underestimate me_

"You don't think I can make it into dauntless?" the question left my mouth before thinking, although, I really wanted to say it anyway.

I expected him to smash or throw something even hit me or at least shout but instead, he answered in a calm voice.

"What I think is that until you show what you're capable of you'll remain a weak stiff who made the wrong choice."

"Well, you're wrong and I will prove myself to all the people who think that I am just a weak stiff just like you do."

I answered while looking him right in those cold eyes that seemed to have a certain glimmer that confused me.

"Good." Was all that Eric said before giving me a large smirk and leaving the table. _Alright, I expected a much different outcome_

I heard Alex and Marc let out a big gasp of air while Jess turned to face me, sheer shock written all over her face.

"Okay, Aviana, do you have a death wish or something?" she asked with confusion and amusement at the same time.

"Not exactly. Why?" I laughed while the three of them joined me, Although, I knew very well what she was referring to.

 _Let's say there is more to me than abnegation. Well, much more…_

The rest of the day passed quickly and we all went to get some sleep before the real hell that will reveal to us tomorrow.

To be honest, I was scared, actually terrified the least. At the same time, I felt an uncontainable desire to prove what I am capable of and make it into dauntless.

Before drifting off to sleep, I heard his words echo through my ears causing me to shiver.

" _What I think is that until you show what you're capable of you'll remain a weak stiff who made the wrong choice."_


	3. Chapter 3

Stone Cold Heart

 **Hey, guys, chapter 3 is here! Thank you so much for your support and I send you all a big kiss:-***

 **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW**

 **Chapter 3**

" _ **You are a force to be reckoned with."**_

 _Cold, I felt so cold as my bare feet touched the rough, dusty ground. I looked around to take in my surroundings, but nothing looked familiar. I was on a remote field, the soil was yellow and cracked as if it hadn't been raining in ages and the wind was blowing hard in my face. Despite the desert climate, there were a few bushes spread here and there. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a wave of shock hit me as I looked at the familiar face in front of me._

" _Mom!" I squealed, taken aback by the multitude of feelings._

 _"Aviana, I can't stay here very long, but I had to warn you." Her voice was soothing while the look on her eyes showed fear. To warn me, why?_

" _What happened? Is dad alright, Beatrice, you? What's wrong?" My heart was beating fast as the questions left my mouth._

" _Honey, I came here to warn you because you are in danger." She answered in the same soothing voice as if I was a child who couldn't understand clearly_

" _Why am I in danger?"_

" _Because you're different, divergent." My mom said this time looking me in the eyes, those warm eyes that once held love were now filled with fear._

 _I opened my mouth to ask more questions. How did she even know I was divergent? I never told anyone._

 _But she vanished, just like an illusion._

"Alright, wake up everybody. You'll have your first training session after breakfast." A masculine voice woke me up from the dream. _It was just a dream_

I opened my eyes to see the initiates getting up from their beds, some of them muttering.

''C'mon sleeping beauty, we'll be late." I heard Jess say while she shook my limp body.

I gave her an upset look as I pushed the blanket aside and got out of bed.

We headed towards the bathroom slightly terrified at the thought of the showers but still too drowsy to care about the lack of privacy we were provided with.

As the hot water dripped on my skin I closed my eyes processing my dream. My mom warned me just like Tori after the aptitude test. But how did she know I was divergent?

Well, it was just a dream still it felt so real. My mind is playing tricks on me that's just it, I miss my family, I'm concerned about making it here and plus that divergence issue or whatever it really is. I probably thought too much about it and that resulted in a very strange dream. Dreams are random by-products of brain processes during sleep, that's what we learned in school.

I shouldn't worry about it.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around me as fast as I could my abnegation showing. But still, who wants intrusive eyes checking you out?

"Hey, stiff watch where you're going." The familiar annoying voice of Keith spat as I bumped into him, losing my balance.

I took a few steps back trying to avoid him as he continued to stare at me, his eyes glimmering menacingly.

"What's wrong stiff? Did the cat eat your tongue?" he continued licking his bottom lip as he stepped towards me. My stomach felt queasy and I was on the edge of punching him in that stupid face. Unfortunately, my reflexes were too slow.

He snatched the towel away from me as I tried to smack him across the face. My cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment as I found myself exposed in the dorm. Fortunately, it was just me and Keith; though, that didn't make the situation considerably better.

As the rage was growing inside of me I took the towel back with a hand while I used the other one to hit him in the ear. He growled in pain holding his ear as I covered myself with the towel this time holding it tighter.

"You are so going to regret this." He said before heading towards the bathroom with his palm pressed on his ear. _Douche_

"What happened to this one?" Jess giggled pointing towards Keith

"I'll tell you later," I answered rolling my eyes as I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black tank top.

"Keith is such a jerk you should've kicked him in the balls," Jess said as we were heading towards the training room.

"I don't want to talk about that moron anymore." I murmured as we joined the rest of the dauntless transfers.

"Hey, Aviana are you alright?" Marc asked me with concern visible in his light brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered with a small smile as I hit his arm playfully.

Jess opened her mouth as if to say something but was soon interrupted by the authoritative voice of Eric.

He stood a few feet away from us, glaring with his steel-like eyes and for the second time in this past two days, our eyes locked.

I looked back clearly intimidated and confused by the giddiness inside of me.

"Alright, there will be three stages of training, physical, emotional and mental. In the first stage, you will have to train hard, push your bodies to the limit and conquer your opponents.

In the last stage, you will need to overcome your biggest fears. You will train separate from the dauntless born but ranked together so fight hard. Also, after the first stage we will decide who gets cut." Eric said emphasizing the word _**cut**_

The room fell silent as we started to process the freshly received information.

"What happens to the ones who get cut?" asked a short, thin boy with dark blonde hair in a shaky voice.

"They live factionless," Eric answered, his voice hoarse and cold as if he was bothered by the question.

The dead silence filled the room once again but not for long as Four made his presence and gave us a reassuring smile as if to disperse the tension.

"We are going to start our first stage of training today, more specifically you will learn how to shoot a gun. You'll be ranked on this so pay attention."

There were a few whistles and anxious murmurs before we followed Four on the roof of the building.

"Now pay attention, I'm going to show you only once." He said in an authoritative voice as he grabbed a gun and held it steady with both of his hands.

He stayed in a crouched position, feet apart as he was aiming for the wooden target, more exactly for the red center of it.

"You have to set your eyes on the target and as soon you find the perfect aiming point hold the gun tight with both of your hands and pull the trigger." Four explained calmly as he fired the gun and shot the target right in the center.

After the short and explicit demonstration, all of us grabbed a gun and went to our target.

At first, I found it hard even to hold it tight with both of my hands. That damn metal weapon is really heavy

"Stiff, by the look on your face you can barely hold the gun, let alone hitting the target." I heard Keith sniff as he tried to sound like the fearless dauntless he isn't.

I ignored his rude comment as I gripped the cold, gun tighter and crouched just as Four did a few minutes ago. I tried to find a decent aiming point and I let out a big gasp of air as I pulled the trigger with my sweaty fingers.

The bullet hit the target on the edge but for the first try it was satisfying enough.

I continued to hit the target consecutively with every shot, but I didn't manage to strike the red center.

I was growing impatient and frustrated as tiny drops of sweat formed on my forehead.

"Damn it!" I yelled as the bullet missed the center with only a few inches.

"Why are you so upset? At least you managed to hit the target while I am struggling like a fool." Alex muttered as he gave me a frustrated look.

"That's true, Alex. You're really struggling like a fool." Jess mocked him in a high pitched voice as she hit the target.

I let out a loud sigh as I missed once again that damned red center.

"Why are you making so much noise initiate?" a familiar voice asked sending shivers down my spine. _Just my luck_

"I'm not making any noise, I 'm just trying to hit the center of the target." My voice sounded low and husky as I kept my eyes on the target preparing to shoot once again.

My breath hitched as I felt a large, cold hand on my stomach.

"Tense your stomach." Eric ordered, keeping his hand still.

"Now spread your legs a little bit and aim lower than your hitting point. When you shoot, your body will be thrown back a little bit and the bullet should strike right in the center." He continued as he placed his hand on my lower back and motioned for me to shoot.

I followed his instructions and as I saw the bullet hit the exact center of the wooden target I let out a loud squeal of excitement.

"Finally. Now continue to practice and lower the volume a bit. You are already too loud for a stiff." Eric said trying to sound serious, but I could've swore I saw a smirk on his face.

"I was a stiff." I murmured as my brown eyes looked through his steel like glance.

"We'll see about that." He turned to leave, but I stopped him placing a hand on his chiseled shoulder.

"If you still believe I am just a weak stiff why did you help me?" I whispered making sure only he hears me.

"Can't you just thank me instead of being so annoyingly inquisitive?" he hissed giving me a cold glare.

My big mouth opened to say something which would have pissed him even more, but I squeezed my hands as I thought about my odds. I suppose he was already too nice for a day by helping me and making him furious again didn't sound as a good idea. Maybe it was stupid of me but I liked this nice side of him, I could grow attached to this Eric.

 _Alright, maybe I'm losing my mind, Eric is_ _anything but nice. Maybe he was in a good mood but I'm positive he still sees me as a vulnerable stiff._

"Thank you." I whispered, avoiding his gaze.

I heard him leave and I let the gun down to wipe the sweat off my palms.

"Okay, that was interesting." Jess chirped, curiosity plastered on her pale face.

"At least, I can hit the target now." I answered in a flat tone trying to diminish the emotion I was feeling.

"And you are red in the face like a tomato just because of that?" she continued giggling like a little girl.

"That's just a _stiff_ thing." I answered half-heartedly my stomach feeling queasy.

"Okay." She said with a small smile and we turned back to shooting without another word.

The rest of the day continued in the same page and after the shooting Four let us go saying that we need plenty of rest for tomorrow.

"You were really good today Aviana." Alex said as we were heading to our dorms.

"Oh, thanks. I'm happy that at least I'm good at something." I answered with half a smile

"What are you talking about? I'm sure you'll do good at all of the training stages." Jess said giving me a warm smile

"I hope so." I said as we stepped inside the dorm

"Oh dear bed, I love you so much." I heard Jess say as she hugged the pillow in her arms and squeezed it tightly.

I laughed at her and I looked around the dorm to see almost all of the dauntless initiates snoring or sleep talking.

"Actually, I am going for a walk. I don't feel like sleeping." I said to Jess before heading towards the door.

"You're sure it's safe?" she asked with slight concern

"Don't worry. I bet you'll be snoring when I'll get back."

I walked down the hall humming before I turned the corner heading towards the chasm.

I know it might seem stupid of me to come here alone at night, but I felt the need of being alone.

This place looked terrifying and tranquil at the same time and surprisingly, it made me feel peaceful and relaxed.

I sat my bum on the rocky surface as I looked down the chasm, at the darkness of the bottom.

One thing was sure, whoever fell down there had no chance of surviving.

As I heard steps towards me I turned around and my breath hitched when I spotted the familiar figure. He seemed upset about something as he sat beside me with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here at this hour? You should be sleeping." Eric said in a hoarse, aggravated voice while he looked me in the eyes.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here for a bit." I whispered not breaking away from his gaze.

His face softened a little as he pulled behind my ear a strand of dark, burgundy hair; his touch sending tingles on my skin.

"Well, you should be more careful. It's not safe walking alone at night, especially here. If I wouldn't have known better, I could've thought you are suicidal."

"Why do you say that?" I asked with an amused smile on my face.

"I told you why. It's very dangerous to come here by night, you can be easily thrown over the chasm by the ones who see you as a threat. That's how things work here in dauntless so watch your back." He said with a serious voice, a hint of concern visible in his piercing grey eyes.

"So you think I might be seen as a threat? I thought you see me as a weak stiff. How can a weak stiff be a threat to someone?" I asked as curiosity got the best of me.

His face remained calm as he answered.

"I see you as a determinate dauntless initiate. Very stubborn also, and with a big trap but determined. You told me that you'll prove yourself and I believe that." Eric said in his hoarse voice, his eyes glimmering with light.

"Good. Thank you for the advice. I suppose I should be going to sleep now." I answered with a smile as I got up and shook the dust off my jeans.

I turned on my heels taking slow steps as a smile appeared on my face. I don't know why but I felt pretty confident that nightmares will stay away from me tonight.

"Hearts understand in ways minds cannot."

-Louis Wilson

.


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Stone Heart

 **Chapter 4**

 **-** _ **You are a force to be reckoned with-**_

I woke up this morning relaxed and optimistic, the blanket felt soft on my skin, the bed was warm and cozy and so did my heart feel, warm and cozy. I was lucky enough to be left alone by nightmares, at least for a night. A brand new day had started and although I had no idea of what will happen today, I felt confident and strong.

My bare feet flinched as I touched the cold floor getting out of bed. I hummed quietly as I made the bed and changed in another black outfit.

My hair looked nice today as it fell in loose waves on my back. I brushed it gently and pulled it in a high ponytail, this way it won't bother me during training. It was strange to be able to look in the mirror without any restrictions, I didn't bother to stare at my own reflection for too long, the abnegation beliefs being somehow still engraved in the back of my mind.

"When did you come back?" I recognized the sweet yet firm voice of Jess asking and I turned to face her. She was drowsily pulling a pair of black jeans on.

"Last night, and you were snoring just as I said you would." I answered trying to hold in the giggles.

"Yeah, sure let's just go get some breakfast." Jess rolled her eyes as we got out of the dorms and headed towards the dining hall.

As we waited in line I chose a sandwich and some fresh fruits as Jess filled her plate with all sorts of vegetables and rye bread.

"I'll sin today with one of these chocolate muffins. Do you want one?''

She asked me as she grabbed a fluffy, chocolate muffin and placed it on her plate.

"No thanks, that muffin will turn into hell during training."

"Whatever, a hell that tastes like heaven sounds pretty exciting to me."

We laughed as we sat at our usual table while Marc and Alex joined us.

"Hey, that muffin looks so delicious give me some" Alex whined as he got up on his feet trying to steal the muffin away from Jess while she stuck her tongue out at him. _God, they are childish_

"No way am I sharing this goodie with you. There are enough left at the food line." Jess answered before taking another bite from the chocolate muffin.

"You are a stingy little girl. That's what they taught you in Amity?"

"Alex, I was from Amity, not Abnegation. I thought you would know better as you came from Erudite." Jess answered calmly giving Alex a cold glare. _Who would have thought muffins can start such heated conflicts?_

"Guys calm down. You are arguing for a muffin and you are dauntless initiates, that's just silly." I stepped in giving them both a small smile

"Aviana, leave them alone. Can't you feel the sexual tension between these too?" Marc smirked as he gestured between Jess and Alex. In Abnegation those words were considered taboo to say the least. However, I am Dauntless now and although, I felt the blush forming on my cheeks a few giggles escaped my mouth.

We continued to eat in silence only Marc would crack a joke from time to time as Jess and Alex took glances at each other secretly. _Maybe Marc was right about them_

After breakfast, we went to the training room and gathered in a semi-circle around Four. He stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and the same calm expression plastered on his face.

"Today you'll learn some basic fighting techniques before you'll step up in the ring and fight each other." He explained as he made his way to a line of red punching bags.

We followed him quietly and chose a punching bag.

He named a few punching styles as he explained the techniques in the air and then on the punching bag.

I looked at his demonstration intently and then I mimicked his moves on the punching bag before me. My hits were weak as I have no muscular fiber but I gritted my teeth and stroke as hard as I could, the bag barely moving.

After several punches, I felt the pain taking over my hands that were red and swollen at the edges and on the knuckles.

I continued hitting whilst moving my entire body and using my legs to strike also.

As I focused on my hits and kicks, I didn't even hear the footsteps that approached me until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I gasped surprised as my brown, warm eyes met Eric's grey, cold ones.

 _When did he even come here?_

"You are never going to win like this." He said as he grabbed me by the waist roughly and turned me to face the punching bag. _Who does he think he is grabbing me like that?_

I was on the verge of asking him to leave me alone, but I bit my tongue when I felt his hands on my hips.

"Separate your legs a little and tense your stomach" He ordered and I executed swallowing my words.

"Lean back and lift your leg to hit the bag with your knee. You should also strengthen your elbows as these represent your only useful attack weapons."

I follow his orders quietly putting all my force in the hits. My mouth opens to thank him, but he leaves before any word leaves off my tongue.

I don't know if I should be thankful to him for helping me or upset for the way he grabbed me. _You can never know with Eric he is hot and cold, bipolar for sure_

I clear those thoughts from my mind as I continue hitting the punching bag, no matter what I need to win the fight.

The scratching sound of chalk dispersed my attention and I turned to see Eric writing something on a blackboard; our names, he is pairing us for the fights. I started to play nervously with my fingers as I was waiting for my name to be written and as I saw who I was paired with a feeling of nausea hit me. _Candice_

She was part of Keith's limited group of diabolical friends, and her appearance matched her personality perfectly. She was big build with strong, large arms and an imposing figure with a head taller than me. 

A mischievous smirk was plastered on her face as she looked at me. _Great_

Our fight was the second and all I could think about was kicking Candice's ass and doing it fast. The combat techniques Four showed us earlier were spinning around my head as I was thinking about my odds. I remember what Eric told me and try to focus on that.

"First fight Jack and Keith. You fight hard until one of you can no longer continue." I hear Eric say and a smirk appears on his face.

"Or until one of you concedes." Four says reassuringly

"According to the old rules, the new rules say you must fight until one of you is knocked out. So, fight hard as your rankings will be considerably influenced by it." Eric spat with authority as he motioned for the two to start

I couldn't bring myself to look at the fight as I was too concerned to think about winning mine. Plus, Jack was very strong; he came from Erudite and Alex told us how hard he was training for these fights since he was twelve. As selfish as I might sound right now I really hoped for him to kick Keith's arrogant arse.

I let out a big gasp of air as I tensed my entire body.

"Finish him off!" I hear Eric say and I turned my attention to the ring to see Jack on top of Keith as he sent him a powerful punch on his already bloody face. Keith squirmed before his eyes fell shut.

As I look at his unconscious body I can't feel any joy provoked by his state, as horrible as he is I am a better person than him.

"Aviana and Candice you're next."

I gulp and squeeze my fists tight as I make my way to the ring. I stay on the left side while Candice takes the right, her infamous smirk still plastered on her square-like face.

She is going to enjoy this, but I won't. All I have to do is win without taking pleasure in someone else's pain even if that someone is Candice.

The last thing I hear before our fight starts is my motivation

 _Winners never quit, quitters never win._

"I am going to enjoy punching that pretty face of yours, stiff." She said coming closer to me and balancing from one foot to another.

I ignored her ignorant comment as my attention focused on her weak spots, I am much lighter and smaller than her so I've got the speed and she's got the strength. If I could hit the right spots and defend myself very well the victory will belong to me.

I took a step further towards her so we were only a few inches apart and sent her a punch fast on her neck. She hissed in pain and gave me a look of shock and rage. Her fist came in contact with my stomach and I felt like coughing, the pain shooting through me as if she hit me with a hammer. I ignored the pain and turned away before she hit me again as my foot collided with her hip. She crumbled a little, taken aback but got fast on her feet and she hit me right in the face, splitting my lip. The blood dripped down on my mouth and chin and I saw a smirk appearing on her face. I lifted my foot to kick her again, but my slow attack was anticipated as she grabbed me and threw my body forcefully on the floor. I let out a low groan and opened my eyes to see Candice ready to throw herself on top of me. I rolled fast and avoided the contact as she fell right on her face with a loud thud.

I took advantage of the situation as I sat on her back hitting her head numerous times before I clawed my arms around her neck holding onto the grip with all the strength I was capable of.

She tried to hit me, but her arms moved all over the place as I kept my iron grip.

"Finish her off!" I heard Eric say clearly bored and I nodded my head involuntarily as I got off of her.

She gasped for air and coughed, but I didn't let her time to breath as my fist collided with her nose and my knee kicked her in the stomach. My body acted robotically as my hits and kicks didn't seem to stop, and my mind went blank. The rage that took control of me was an unknown feeling and my instincts defeated my conscience and abnegation values.

"Aviana, stop! You knocked her out!" an authoritative voice woke me up as I felt a strong grip on my shoulders lifting me up.

Only then I realized what happened. My eyes fell on Candice's unconscious body and on her bloody face. _I did that to her_

I broke away from the grip and turned to see Four with a concerned look on his face.

I turned away from him as my feet moved fast out of the ring. My hands were shaking, and I felt tears forming in my eyes. I won and the victory should feel sweet or at least comforting, but it didn't. How could I enjoy my triumph as I saw Candice being carried by Four and Keith out of the ring. Keith shot me a death glare as he made his way towards the exit. I just turned my head away blocking my thoughts.

I can't be a hypocrite and say that I would have preferred to be in Candice's place because that would be a lie. Someone had to win and I wanted to be the winner just not in this way. The way that rage took control of my mind and body as if I turned into someone else, cruel and merciless. A cold hand touched my bare shoulder making me shudder and my eyes met Eric's.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" he asked with a frown on his face as he looked at my lip. _I forgot about that_

I brought my finger to my lip and flinched at the contact.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go and get cleaned up if we're done for today?" I asked while I stared at the floor.

"You can go. I'm surprised, though, you don't seem very happy for the victory."

"What do you expect me to cheer and jump for knocking out a person?" I asked bitterly looking him in the eyes

"I expect you to wake up and realize this is not Abnegation. You are in Dauntless now and if you keep regretting fighting for your place here then you better just go and join the factionless. Leave the guilt behind and keep going." He spat at me before he turned away and declared Alex the winner.

I didn't even look at my friend's fights.

Alex had a bloody nose and a scratch on his eyebrow but other than that he looked just fine. I joined Jess and Marc quietly.

"Here she is. God, Aviana when did you learn to fight like that?" Marc asked surprised

"I don't know, I just got carried away." I murmured staring at my boots

"Really carried away, you should've seen the way you kept hitting her even after Eric declared you the winner." I felt my stomach queasy as I processed what Marc just told me

"I didn't even hear that part." I whispered

"I thought so as Four had to take you off her."

"Marc, just shut up already." Jess spat as she hugged my trembling body.

"Sorry, I…did I say something wrong Aviana? I didn't want to upset you, you looked fierce. I thought you would be happy, it's not like Candice is the sweetest girl on earth or something, she deserved it."

"I'm not upset for what you said. Just forget about it, okay? I just want to get my face cleaned up." I answered giving him a small reassuring smile

"You're right, I want to get cleaned up too." Jess said as she took my hand and we headed towards the bathroom

On the way, she told me about her fight which I also missed. Fortunately, she was paired with Lia, that girl was so fragile she didn't seem able to hurt a fly. Though, she managed to break Jess's nose.

"I wanted to talk to you after the fight, but then I saw Eric talking to you and I didn't dare to come closer. He terrifies me." She said while she washed the blood from her hands.

I washed the blood away and took another look at my pale face before I answered.

"He wanted to remind me just how weak I am." I said remembering his harsh words and cold glare.

"What? You just beat the shit out of Candice which is twice your size. How does that make you look weak?"

"Not that, I felt bad after I looked at her. When I pinned her down and hit her, my mind went blank as if I couldn't control myself, the rage. Only after Four dragged me away I realized what happened. I know how important the victory is, but I'm scared of turning into a monster." I said feeling the tears forming in my eyes again

"Aviana, you are the complete opposite of a monster. Candice would have hit you worse if she had the chance. Either we like it or not we need to beat people to a pulp if we want to make it here. That doesn't change who you really are, okay? Don't torture yourself like this, as Marc said you looked fierce." Jess soothed as we engulfed in another hug. She was right, I can't let my emotions soften me when shit gets tough.

"Thank you for being my friend. You're the best." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No, we are the best. Now let's go and grab something to eat."

She said before we got out of the bathroom and made our way to the dining hall. On our way, we saw Marc and Alex talk about something and laughing.

Marc managed to win the fight and fortunately, all four of us succeeded today.

I ate in silence trying to clear my head off today's events.

Visiting day was in two days and I thought about my parents and my sister. I wonder if they'll visit me or maybe my betrayal hurt them too much. _Maybe_

"Aviana, are you here?" I heard Jess ask as she waved her hand in front of my eyes

"Uh, yeah" I murmured embarrassed

"I was saying that we could go shopping today, we didn't even use our point."

"That sounds good." I answered with a smile on my face

"Great!" she chirped clapping her hands

"I'm thinking about getting a tattoo." Marc said out of the blue as we were heading towards a shop in The Pit.

"I'll come with you. I'd rather roam around in a tattoo parlor than going shopping with girls." I heard Alex say as he hit Jess playfully in the arm

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at him as we parted ways

We looked around a shop filled with various black clothes. I chose a pair of tight jeans and a V-neck tank top.

"Look what I found. This will look so good on you." Jess said as she showed me a black, leather dress with thick spikes on the shoulders.

"I don't know what to say." I said skeptically as I looked at the dress

"What are you talking about? It's not like you have to wear it on training just try it on and then you can take it or not." She said as she pushed me towards a fitting room

I took the dress from her hands and pulled the curtain.

The dress felt like a second skin and it ended just below my knees. _I'm not wearing this during training, no way_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and a smiled made its way on my face. Jess was right, this dress really looks nice

"Are you done?" she asked impatiently and I didn't have the chance to answer as she pulled the curtain away and gasped at my sight.

"I told you will look incredible. Don't tell me you don't like it?" she asked, a frown forming on her face

"No, I don't like it. I love it." I said in a soft voice as Jess gave me a proud smile on her face

"See, I'm a real stylist." She said giggling

We continued to look around the shop and I also decided to buy a pair of black boots with small metal chains on the edges. Jess bought two black dresses and a sporty jumpsuit.

We got out of the shop and headed towards the tattoo parlor while Jess talked proudly about her new clothing additions. As we got inside an idea made its way on my mind. 

"I'll get a tattoo." I said in a flat tone as I looked at the designs exposed on glass shelves

"Are you sure?'' Jess asked as she followed me between the different tattoo designs

"Yeah, why not? I want something…meaningful inked upon my skin."

"Hey girls, are you done shopping?" Marc and Alex asked at the same time as they spotted us

"Yup"

"What do you think about this?" I turned to see Marc pointing towards his left arm. He had the Dauntless symbol inked on his upper arm, a flame in a circle.

"It looks nice." I answered genuinely

"Yeah, it's nice. Aviana wants to get one as well." Jess said looking at me

"Really? The same model?" Marc asked with hope in his eyes.

I shook my head as I answered

"I don't know what, yet."

My eyes analyzed the designs trying to find something interesting. I felt a smile forming on my face as my eyes landed on a beautiful flying blue bird. I took the glass in my hand as I thought about it, a blue bird symbolizing happiness, freedom, transformation.

I spotted the tattoo artist and headed towards him.

"Could you do me this one on my shoulder?" I asked the tall bald guy covered in tattoos and pierced in numerous places.

"Sure thing, girl." He smiled at me as I took a seat on the leather chair.

He got his utensils as I looked at my friends and gave them a smile.

"A bluebird, huh?" the guy said as he looked at the design I chose.

"Yes, it just looks like happy and free." I said simply

"Like you?" He asked as he started to work on my tattoo

"Something like that." I said giving him a smile

It took him about 35 minutes to finish my tattoo and when it was finished I went to the nearest mirror and looked at it. It looked perfect, I thought smiling at the beautiful bird inked upon my shoulder

"It looks perfect, thank you." I thanked Gus, as he later introduced himself.

"You're welcome darling. Now you need to cover it with this bandage when you shower and when you fight as it is going to heal in a few days and it's not safe to let it uncovered." He explained while he gave me some white bandages.

"Alright, see you!" I said waving at him as I went next to my friends.

"This is so sweet, look at the little bird." Jess chirped as she stared at my tattoo

"Thanks," I answered with a smile

"What does it represent?" I heard Alex ask, his Erudite curiosity showing.

I looked at him smiling while I answered

"Happiness."

We headed towards the dorm as we remembered today's events, wondering who are we going to fight against tomorrow.

When I opened the dorm the rest of the initiates were sleeping and we stepped in trying not to make too much noise.

I changed quickly in my pajamas and laid on my bed feeling the exhaustion hitting me.

"Goodnight Aviana." I heard Jess say before I murmured something back and closed my eyes letting the sleep take my mind away.

" _ **So here we go bluebird, gather your strength and rise up."**_

– _ **Sara Bareilles**_


	5. Chapter 5

Stone Cold Heart

 **Hey, guys! I know it's been so long since the last time I updated and I am terribly sorry. However, chapter 5 is here and damn, I had so much fun writing it so I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

 **In case you do then please:**

 **REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE**

Chapter 5

" _ **You are a force to be reckoned with."**_

I woke up this morning with a throbbing head and a sore lip, other than that I couldn't complain much after the fight with Candice. A cold shiver passed through me every time my mind drifted off to yesterday's events. Fortunately, she came back to the dorm last night which only meant that her condition wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be. She avoided me all morning but I took a glance at her face which was a mix of purple and black, I can say that didn't look very pretty and it still makes me feel bad. However, the feeling of guilt is getting smaller and smaller thanks to my friend's constant reassuring.

We were eating at our usual table in silence when all the attention drifted towards the very familiar voice of our instructor, Four.

"I have a little announcement to make initiates. Today after breakfast we'll meet at the railroad and not the training room as usual, it's trip day and if you think of skipping you're out." He said in a calm voice, his expression serious.

The dining hall erupted with the loud noise of the initiates all wondering about this trip's destination, but I ignored the noise as I took a sip from my water.

"I wonder what's this trip about?" Jess chirped as she played with the fork on her plate.

"Maybe a crazy dauntless experience of some sort," Alex said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"You've been very quiet this morning, is there something wrong?" Jess asked me, her cheerful expression being replaced by a serious one.

"Not at all I'm still a bit drowsy that's all. I didn't get much sleep last night." My voice sounded empty of any emotion, but I tried to smile and spare away my newly annoying attitude.

"I slept like a baby, actually I don't even remember the last time I slept so good," Marc said giving me a cocky smile, but I just rolled my eyes at him

"Yeah, well maybe that happened because of those kicks you've got from Michael yesterday."

"Whatever, I still kicked his ass to the infirmary."

"There's still a long way to go so we'd better not get excited yet." I finally spoke while I stared at a specific spot on the table

"That's right, tomorrow we will have to fight again." Jess pouted crossing her arms over her chest

"Talking about fights look who's walking in the dining hall looking like he might throw a few punches." My head instantly turned in the direction of the young, ruthless leader whose glare could turn people into ice cubes.

I haven't seen him since our mini-heated argument from yesterday and to be honest I planned on avoiding him from now on. _Easier to be said than done_

The thing is my main goal is to become a dauntless member and if one of the leaders holds a grudge on me then my odds are highly decreasing.

I turned my attention back to my friends trying to hold onto my plan.

"If looks could burn…" Alex murmured suppressing a smile as Marc shoved him in the ribs playfully

"You'd be burning alive by now." Marc finished the sentence and I gave him a confused look

He just shook his head as he cleared his throat

"Mr. Grumpy Pants is staring at you." He finally said and I reluctantly turned to look at Eric.

He was sat at the leaders table his eyes never leaving my figure and as he realized I was looking at him I was captured by his piercing grey eyes. He didn't look as menacing as yesterday; I could say he looked good if he wasn't such an arrogant arse.

I finally looked away still feeling his eyes on me as started to play with my fingers. _Stupid habit, really_

The clinking of boots caught my attention and once again my eyes locked with Eric's who was heading towards the door. I gulped involuntarily when he motioned for me to follow him. I shot him a confused look, but he kept his serious face and I got that as my clue to go.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked as I got up from my seat and tried my best to put on a decent act.

"I'm going to the bathroom, but you don't have to wait for me, I'll find you guys later," I answered with a small smile as the shameful lie left my mouth.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked with a bit of concern in his light blue eyes and I just nodded my head and waved at them not wanting to lie more than I already had.

It's not that I don't trust my friends but telling them that I am actually going to meet up with Eric just because the dark lord pleases so doesn't sound like a good idea.

I got out of the dining hall taking small steps and feeling a bit nervous. I can't think of a reason for which Eric would want to talk to me and I don't remember doing anything wrong in the last 24 hours. But what am I talking about? Eric clearly doesn't need any reasons to scold or punish someone and since I came to dauntless he's been like my shadow, with his confusing bipolar character and as much as I'd like to ignore him it's not everything in my power.

The familiar blonde hair caught my eye and I headed towards the corner of the hallway while I straightened the hem of my tank top.

"You don't look that bad after the fight you had yesterday," Eric said in his usual husky voice wearing a smug smile on his face, his eyes though looked serious.

"If that's what you called me here for…" I protested feeling my temper rising, but Eric took me off guard as he put his index finger on my bottom lip silencing me.

"Look I'm growing really tired of your hot temper so listen to me carefully and then you can open your big trap to protest. Got it?" I nodded reluctantly and he removed his finger from my lip leaving a tingling sensation on the spot he touched.

"I didn't call you here to continue our fight from the other day so don't get too excited." He smirked before continuing "I guess Four told you about the little trip you'll do today."

I nodded my head motioning for him to continue

"Good, then after dinner I want you to be in the training room at 8 sharp." He said with a serious expression and I shot him another confused look.

"Aren't you coming with us today?" I asked in a low voice

"No,, I have better things to do." He answered in a bored tone as if my question was completely stupid.

"Ok, then why did you ask me about that trip?"

"Because I want you in the training room after that and dinner."

"Is this some sort of punishment?" I spat my voice rising a bit

"Take it as you want just be there at 8 and stop asking questions. I have to go now and I hope you don't think of ditching me because trust me, you don't want to be on my bad side." He said in a cold voice while he looked me in the eyes sending shivers down my spine.

"You really want me to stop asking questions? For as much as I know you might plan to kill me or something and I don't have a death wish." My voice came out a bit too scared and he frowned as he opened his mouth to speak.

"So you think that I plan on killing you and I am so stupid that I'd tell you the exact time and location of the crime scene?" he asked in a serious voice but he was failing to hide a smile.

"I don't know what's in your mind Eric and stop laughing at me." I pouted offended by his amused smile.

"It's hard to really but I'll try. Don't forget 8 sharp in the training room and I promise that I'm not going to kill you." He said suppressing another smile as he walked away and left me alone with a lot of unasked questions.

 _Douche Eric is douche_

I felt my lungs fill with the fresh air as I was sprinting towards my friends near the railway. I headed straight here after my conversation with Eric as it was obvious they had already left the dining hall. However, I was hoping that they won't ask me too many questions or get too suspicious.

"Here you are, I was worried that you're going to miss the train!" Jess exclaimed with a frown as she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug.

"Definitely not, did you guys find out where are we going?" I asked changing the subject.

"I heard we're going to the fence," Alex answered in a flat tone as he was playing with Jess's hair.

"I wonder if I am going to see someone from my family." She whispered in a sad tone, her bright blue eyes glimmering.

"Even if you don't see them today you might see them tomorrow as it is visit day," I reassured her

"That's right, I can't wait to see my family too. My mom was a little surprised when I chose Dauntless over Candor, but I'm sure she'll visit me tomorrow." Marc said with dreamy eyes as if he was reminiscing about old times

I wonder if my family is going to visit me, they have to at least mom or my sister. My father wasn't very happy with my choice; I can still see crystal clear his disappointed expression from the Choosing Ceremony. In Abnegation families don't show their emotions this is why are we called _stiffs_ by the members of the other factions. However, I've been always close with my mother and my sister, Beatrice and I can't imagine them not coming tomorrow.

I was woken from my day-dreaming by the sound of the train and I started to run along with the other initiates.

I took a leap and grabbed the metal handles feeling the wind messing with my hair. A few strand of auburn hair blurred my vision and I started to panic as I was losing my balance, but a firm hand reached my arm and pulled me inside the train cabin. I let out a relieved sound and looked to see Marc standing next to me smiling.

"Thank you!" I breathed out feeling the adrenaline rush leaving my body

"You're welcome!" he said giving me a warm smile

The train ride was very noisy as Keith and his friends made ignorant jokes and laughed loudly while Jess and Alex kept teasing each other. I smiled as I remembered what Marc said the other day about these two and how right he was. By now it was pretty obvious they fancied one another and I can say whole heartedly they would make an adorable, noisy but still adorable couple. The ride also took my mind off the thing that worried me the most at the moment and that was the meeting with Eric this evening. To say that I am only a slightly concerned would be an understatement, I am almost terrified to be alone in a room with that cruel bastard. At least, I should feel partially relieved as he promised not to kill me. Seriously even his attempted jokes come out scary.

As we reached the fence Four started to tell us about the job possibilities we could have as dauntless members based on our ranking.

"As I told you before rankings are important for two reasons, deciding who becomes a dauntless member and what jobs you can get based on your rankings. If you don't rank in the first five you are more likely to guard the fence or to be sent on special missions outside the fence." Four explained as he took us on a tour along the fence.

"If you rank higher you can choose between leadership, instructor or to work in the control room as I do."

That makes me think about what I want to do after initiation and really, I have no clue whatsoever.

"Now you can walk along, ask the fence guards more details about their job in case you are interested."

I saw a few initiates heading towards some guards while others were wondering about those special missions Four just told us about.

Behind the fence, there are Amity's fields and greenhouses, further than that there are just places destroyed by the war from what I heard.

I gasped as I felt a hand grabbing my shoulder but when I turned my head I saw Jess giving me a big smile.

"What?" I asked confused

"Look," she said pointing towards Amity's fields "In that truck there is my older brother, Jeremiah. I wonder if I'm allowed to talk to him?" she said in a whisper

"It's not like Four is going to scold you or anything, come on he's getting out now," I said while I grabbed her hand and we started to run towards the gate.

She giggled and waved her hand when she spotted her brother on the truck. He had dark brown hair and the same bright blue eyes and kind smile as his sister.

I saw him motioning for the truck's driver to stop and as soon the engine stopped he got out of the car and ran towards Jess. He scooped Jess in his arms and she started to giggle shoving him playfully.

"Jeremiah this is my best friend Aviana." She said motioning towards me

"Nice to meet you." He said as he engulfed him in a hug.

"Nice to meet you too," I said smiling

They continued to talk for a bit and Jess tried to find Alex and Marc, but they were nowhere to be found. After Jeremiah left we continued to look for them and we found the two talking to one of the guards, a dark-haired woman named Lola.

Marc seemed a bit interested in the whole guarding thing so he asked Lola more about the job while Alex just joined him casually. He was more interested about working in the control room and I also thought that could suit him.

We spent half the day at the fence and when we finally left I began to panic.

The dinner seemed to fly by and I constantly checked the time looking at the big clock from the dining hall. I didn't see Eric in the dining hall and that somehow calmed me a bit.

I left with five minutes earlier lying to my friends once again. I told them that I will train for a bit by myself as tomorrow we had to fight again and fortunately I convinced them that I want to train alone as it would be less distracting. This is the second time I lie to them and both times I lied for Eric, in a way. I really hope this is not turning into a habit.

As I reached the door and opened it I could only hear the clink of my boots and my accelerated heartbeat. _Calm down Aviana, what can go so wrong?_

Darkness engulfed the huge room and it seemed that Eric wasn't here so I just made my way over to the mattress and lied on it resting my bones. I didn't even get the chance to lay on it for a minute when my attention was disrupted by the sound of footsteps and I jumped back on my feet.

"Good to see you came,'' Eric said as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face.

"Like I am so stupid to disobey your orders." I spat rolling my eyes at him.

"Like you didn't do that before.'' He spat back mocking me

"When did that happen?" I asked offended. _Okay I might have a big mouth but I don't remember disobeying his orders_

"All the time you open your mouth to ask a stupid question. You should know by now that you have no right to question your leader still you do it all the time." He said coldly looking through me with his piercing grey eyes.

"Alright, but I am pretty sure that a leader shouldn't meet secretly with an initiate at 8 PM in the training room," I said giving him an arrogant smile

"See exactly what I was talking about you just can't keep your mouth shut," Eric said trying to seem serious, but the smile that was playing at the corners of his lips betrayed him.

"So you called me here to put duck tape on my mouth or?" I asked trying hard to hide a smile.

"That could be useful but no, I called you here for something else and you should be grateful for it as in a way you can say I give you special treatment." He said and I thought I saw a small smile on his face, but it vanished so quickly that I can't be very sure if it was a smile or a grimace.

"I don't need your special treatment plus what special treatment are you talking about?" I asked feeling the blood boiling in my veins. _He treats me horrible and that in his hard head is called special treatment_

"It is clear after yesterday's fight that you didn't let go of your Abnegation completely. When you are supposed to fight the only thing you should be concerned about is winning and when you do win you shouldn't feel sorry"

"You don't understand…" I tried to speak, but he cut me off

"No, you don't understand. I was talking about special treatment because I called you here for training, separate training so you'd better keep quiet about this as you were right earlier and a leader shouldn't do this." He said seriously in his low, husky voice.

"Then why do you do it? I didn't ask you for it and you're clearly breaking the rules by helping me. Plus, how is your training going to make me stop feeling sorry for beating someone?" I asked confused by the newly received information

"Trust me it will. But I need to know if you can keep quiet about it, when I say this it means that you can't tell anyone, not even to your friends." I looked him in the eyes getting lost in that hypnotizing grey while I thought about it. Lying to my friends again, and should I accept his help in the first place? It wouldn't be the first time he helps me and I still don't understand why he's doing it. From the moment I met him a part of me was scared and the other one somehow intrigued because it must be more to him than this frightening façade, his putting on.

Maybe this training will come in handy, I mean he is a leader and he definitely knows what he's doing. But he is also trouble, big, scary trouble and if I make a wrong move he might throw me over the chasm, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Alright, I promise you I won't tell anyone about it." I breathed out while he studied me carefully.

"Good. Now jump in the ring." He said casually as he took off his vest and headed towards the ring.

''Wait, we're starting now?" I asked flabbergasted

"No, tomorrow. Of course, now." He said rolling his eyes at me as he stepped in the ring taking the combat position.

 _Stupid Aviana is stupid. What have I gotten myself into?_

I stepped in the ring in the opposite corner while I placed myself in the same position.

"I would say that it's not fair to fight with you as you are much more experienced, stronger and also older, but that would be an irrelevant statement. Right?" I asked with a tiny bit of hope in my heart

"Exactly, now get it going. I'll let you make the first move." He smirked maliciously and I gulped before I threw my first punch.

 _Someone is going to get bruised out of this and I have a feeling that I am going to be the one._

" _ **The rough must always accompany the smooth. Without one or the other one learns nothing about oneself."**_

 _ **-Solange Nicole**_


End file.
